Historically, to prevent knee injuries during physical activity that requires being in a kneeling position, a user would wear a protective kneepad over the front of their knee. Traditional protective kneepads normally include some type of rigid cap secured against the front of a knee by some type of strap that surrounds the knee and leg of the user.
These traditional protective kneepads, however, suffer from a number of deficiencies. For example, typical kneepads only come in one size or a limited number of sizes. Furthermore, as the size of any one kneepad is typically static and not adjustable, the same kneepad cannot be used comfortably by different users with different sized knees. Therefore, the protective portion of the kneepad often does not securely fit against the knee of a user and tends to rotate about the knee or move off of the front of the knee. This movement can cause irritation to the leg and knee of the user due to rubbing. It can also cause problems when the protective area of the kneepad no longer protects the knee of the user, thereby defeating the purpose of the kneepad.